


Making Money For S.E.E.S

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After SEES is having some money trouble, Minako has the great idea of selling her friend’s body in order to make some cash. Luckily, Yukari was willing.
Kudos: 13





	Making Money For S.E.E.S

When SEES was running low on money due to needing to buy new equipment every now and again, Mitsuru refused to pay for it out of her family’s budget, knowing that it would only lead to causing things to spin out of control. However, Mitsuru refusing to pay caused Minako to come up with the perfect solution to their financial issues. She could see someone’s body to a few strangers for some quick cash. Prostitution seemed like it was easy enough to make money. Especially when the person getting fucked wasn’t herself. Though, now she had to think of just who to convince to do this.

Fortunately, she had found Yukari wandering around for something to do hours ago. And that allowed Minako to sit back and count a wad of cash in her hands as she watched Aegis record Yukari getting railed from behind. She could hear her friend moaning and screaming, both for things to stop and for things to just not end. But Minako ignored everything that left her lips as she counted the cash. “This was a great idea! Not only are we making some cash, but Yukari’s getting to relax a bit! It’s wonderful!”

Minako dragged her tongue along her lips when she finished counting the money, a bit of annoyance filling her as the person that paid her didn’t pay enough to fuck Yukari’s ass. “Hey, buddy! You’re short for your pay! Her ass is off limits! Take her mouth instead!”   
  
Yukari’s eyes widened when she heard her leader. Sure, she was partially enjoying being fucked like this, but to have him suddenly shift over to her mouth as she saw another man approaching her? It seemed like things would get to be a little much for her. But she didn’t get to have a say in things when she heard Minako whistle to get everyone’s attention.

A smile came to Minako’s lips as she held out another stack of cash. “See, pal? This is how you pay to fuck someone’s holes.” She quickly looked at Aegis with a smile. “Aegis, be a dear and be sure to record everything as Yukari gets fucked from both ends. There’s no telling how much she’ll enjoy it.~”   
  
Yukari watched with a racing heart as Aegis seemed to quickly nod her head and point the camera back to her body. Though, she didn’t get to say a word as she opened her mouth, a cock suddenly plunging its way into her throat before she could even make a noise. Her breath hitched in her neck when she felt the man that was just fucking her ass start to aggressively rock his hips back and forth, fucking her face and her throat like it was a toy for him. As he ravaged her throat, slamming himself as deep as he could into her neck, Yukari felt the second man grab a firm hold onto her hips.

However, before she could even think about just what he was going to do, she felt him lift her hips into the air and hoist her off of the ground. Her legs went limp, trying to reach the ground but being unable to do so with just how high she had been lifted. Yukari’s heart skipped a beat in her chest when she realized that she was being lifted in the air by the two men that were fucking her, both of them able to drop her at any moment they wanted to. Luckily for her, they didn’t have any plans to drop her, wanting to enjoy her body as much as they could.

Of course, when the second man sank his cock into her pussy, Yukari couldn’t keep herself from screaming around the dick that was in her mouth. Especially when he shifted his grip from the back of her head and moved it to her shoulders, using his grip to keep her in place as he started to really ravage her throat. Yukari’s inner walls clamped down like a vice around the shaft that quickly reached a swift pace inside of her pussy. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wanted the two of them to cum inside of her, wanting her mouth to be full of his seed while the other man filled her womb.

Yukari didn’t know just why she wanted them to do that, but she got what she wanted almost immediately. As soon as the thought crossed her mind of being stuffed with their cum, both of the men erupted inside of her. Hot, thick, and delicious spurts of cum erupted into her mouth as even more filled her pussy. A loud, shameless, and muffled scream left her as she was filled from both ends at the same time, relishing in the feeling of being pumped full of cum from both of them.

Even as both of the men pulled out of her, allowing her to drop to the ground, Yukari didn’t complain. Instead, she swallowed down each and every drop of cum that had filled her mouth and her throat, wanting to feel it pour into her stomach. Something that she got to accomplish in less than a moment. And, fortunately for her lust-addled mind, something that she did as she heard another wad of cash drop onto the ground in front of Minako’s feet.

“That’s enough to have her eat out my ass, right? A slut like her needs to do a good job of cleaning if she’s going to be used all day.”   
  
Minako smirked as she picked up the money that was thrown in front of her. She quickly swiped through her, taking a mental note of just how much this man had paid for Yukari. A couple thousand yen for the blowjob and another ten thousand to have her eat his ass. “Yeah! Do what you want with her! Hell, you can even choke her out if you want. Just be sure to wake her up when you’re done. I’ll need her for other customers.”   
  
“W-Wait! I have to what?! I’m not doing-” Yukari immediately fell silent when the man grabbed onto the back of her head, swiftly pulling her head to his ass to keep her from talking anymore. Sucking dick and being fucked was one thing, doing them together was another. But eating out a man’s ass when she didn’t even know his name? That was something that Yukari felt she didn’t want to do. Unfortunately, as the man held her firmly against his asshole, using his grip to move her how he pleased, she knew that she didn’t have much of a choice.

With a gentle breath leaving her, Yukari started to drag her tongue along the man’s asshole. He had just fucked her ass, shifted to her mouth, and now he was making her eat out his asshole. She didn’t know just what all Minako would make her do with strangers, but Yukari found her heart settling down when she realized something. All of these men were strangers. None of them knew her name, and she didn’t know their names. And she never would. When that clicked in her mind, Yukari started to swiftly drag her tongue along his asshole, licking it as eagerly as she could.

Standing off on the side with a camera in her hand, Aegis couldn’t help but smile as she made sure to record Yukari losing herself to the pleasure. The fact that someone she knew was doing something so vulgar without a care in the world, or any shame for that matter, seemed to spark something inside of her. Something that she didn’t know how to deal with. Maybe she was jealous of the fact that Yukari had gotten fucked and was being forced to do things like this. Maybe it was because she enjoyed watching Yukari get fucked like that. Whatever the reason, Aegis was happy to be watching Yukari eat out a stranger’s ass, being sure to zoom in to get a good view of her tongue dancing along his asshole.

Of course, as she watched two of her friends have their fun, Minako was more than happy to keep counting the money that they were making. A couple dozen thousand yen easily. And it was only the start of the night. They could be here as long as they wanted and not have to worry about anything other than their duties as SEES members. But other than during that eleventh hour? Minako planned to whore out Yukari for as much money as she could possibly make.   
  
A smile came to Yukari’s lips as she pulled herself away from the man’s asshole, placing a gentle and affectionate kiss on his rear end while he held her close. “I hate to admit it, Minako… But you’re right! This was a good idea to make some quick cash!” She smirked as she leaned in close once again, this time pushing her tongue into his asshole and relishing in the way he moaned above her. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as she started to move her hands carefully up his thighs, grabbing firmly onto his hips and keeping him in place while she had her fun.

“Hey, is this the spot where some highschool bitch is selling her body?”   
  
A masculine voice prompted Minako to turn her head around to see just who was talking to her. When she turned around and got a good look at the man that was talking to her, a smile came to her lips. He was massively built, tall, and looked like a man that would enjoy roughing Yukari up a little bit. And from the way that he was dressed, it looked like he had enough money to spend on being a bit rough with Yukari.   
  
Minako’s heart skipped a beat in her chest when she nodded her head. “Yeah! My friend over there is having a blast getting fucked. If you want to get in on the fun, you need to pay. Though, you’ll need to fork up a bit extra if you wanna get a little bit rough with her. Can’t have my friend being broken without some kind of compensation, after all.~” Minako playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she held her hand out, waiting to see just how much money this man was going to give her. When a small wad of large bills landed in her hand, her heart almost skipped a beat again.

Immediately, Minako started to count the money that he had given her. Twenty-five thousand yen, thirty thousand, thirty-five thousand, forty. The amount just kept growing, seemingly never ending until she finally reached the last bit. And when she did, her heart started to race. This man just gave her fifty thousand yen in order to fuck her friend that she was selling for cash. A sharp gasp left her lips when she realized that this one man planned to be incredibly rough with Yukari.   
  
She turned her head to face her friend with a bright smile on her face. “Oh, Yukari! You’ve got a new friend that wants to play with you! And he’s paying big! So treat him well. If he wants to get a little rough, let him.~”   
  
Yukari’s heart stopped for a moment as she looked at the man that was going to fuck her, seeing that he simply towered over her. She didn’t know just how big his cock was or what he was going to do to her, but it made her heart skip a beat when he grabbed the top of her head, only needing one hand in order to get a firm grip on her. “I don’t know just what you plan to do to me, but… I don’t want you to go easy on me. You’ve paid a big price, so you should get to enjoy yourself as much as you want. A man as big as you should have his fun.~”


End file.
